


In The Blink of an Eye

by ravenangel



Series: Building a Life Series [9]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4021861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenangel/pseuds/ravenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An IED, an ambush, and a life hangs in the balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Blink of an Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the HBO miniseries Generation Kill. Nothing is mine and nothing is associated with any of the real people, I'm just here to borrow the characters. No harm intended and all mistakes are my own. This is another tale in the Waiting to Breathe verse.
> 
> The combat medic's rules:1. Good men will die. 2. Doc can't save everyone. 3. Doc will go through hell to break rules 1 and 2. This is so true a huge thanks to all the medics out there. If it weren't for you doing your jobs there are a great many people who wouldn't be here including my Marine so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Much love and respect.

In The Blink of an Eye

Tim felt the blast as he watched the first humvee in their convoy rock and go up in flames. Brad's vehicle, in second position, rocked and veered off into the ditch as guns opened fire all around them. It seemed like forever until the firefight stopped and Tim could get to the downed humvees.  He was waved off the first as all four Marines were dead. He made for the second, starting to evaluate everyone. The driver was dead as was the passenger behind him. The second rear passenger was dazed but appeared to be alright otherwise. 

The front passenger was Brad. He was unconscious and struggling to breathe.  Tim wasted no time pulling him from the humvee, using it as cover and laying Brad down on the ground to begin evaluating his injuries.  He quickly cut away the clothing that was obscuring his view of the injuries and noted the bruises and cuts along the left side of his patient's face and neck, quickly focusing in on the most serious injury, the bullet wound in his chest. Tim proceeded to use quick clot and an occlusive dressing to seal off the front part of the chest wound before directing one of the men to help roll him over so he could repeat the process on the exit wound and laying him back down. He used more quick clot to stop the bleeding at the compound fractures of his wrist and femur before immobilizing them.

Tim started to address the airway as his patient started to come around. "Master Sargent, can you hear me?  I need you to lay still."

Brad tried to turn his head but the Marine helping Tim held his neck and head firmly in alignment. "Brad I need you to stay still. You've been injured but I've got you bud," Tim tried to calm Brad down.  "We're going to get you out of here and home to Nate, but I need you to work with me Brad."

Brad's blue eyes opened slowly, hazy with pain and struggling to focus on Tim as he fought to breathe, his lips turning a worrying shade of blue-gray.

"Brad I'm going to need to put this tube in your nose.  I can't intubate you here but the nasal tube is going to allow me to keep your airway open even if you pass back out on me. Blink twice for me if you understand." Tim directed.

Brad blinked twice sluggishly. Tim carefully took over holding his head before sliding the tube smoothly through Brad's nostril and down toward his airway.  Brad started to cough at the irritant. "It's ok Brad, cough if you need to." Tim comforted, "there it's in place. Does it feel ok Brad?"

Brad blinked slowly twice still looking disoriented and fighting for every breath. "Ok Brad it sounds like your lung has collapsed, I'm going to put this needle in your chest to try and get some of the air out of your chest cavity so you can breathe easier. Once I'm done with that I need to start an IV.  When I've got you stabilized we're going to get you out of here. We need to get you to open ground so we can cas-evac you."

Tim worked quickly and efficiently, making sure all the injuries were no longer bleeding and properly immobilized, before getting ready to move Brad as quickly as possible. "Ok Brad I've got you ready to go.  We're going to move you to the litter on three and be oscar mike. You ready?" Brad blinked twice again. "1...2...3 and we're there." They quickly picked Brad up and moved him to the stretcher. Tim secured him before they lifted and moved him to the back of the truck and slid him in.

 Tim hopped in and continued to monitor Brad's condition as their CO called for a cas-evac to the next open grid zone.  "The bird will meet us there in 60 mikes Doc. We're Oscar mike. We'll be at the rendezvous in 20 mikes."

"Copy that sir. I've got him until then." Tim confirmed.

Tim monitored Brad closely as they stepped off toward the rendezvous, leaving their sister platoon to take care of recovery while they moved forward to get Brad cas-evaced. They would rejoin them once Brad was handed off.

 Brad was in and out as Tim kept monitoring him every time his breathing became too labored Tim switched the valve on the needle to release more of the loose air in Brad's chest.  Brad whispered, "tell Nnate..."

"That's a no go Brad. We're getting you home to him.  You will be able to tell him you love him yourself." Tim stated calmly.

Brad blinked sluggishly at Tim. "Nnate." Brad slurred.

"Yes Brad you're going home to Nate.  Trust me when I say you are going to get there Brad, and you will be ok. I am not going to have to tell Nate I couldn't save you." Tim declared firmly.

Brad half smiled focusing all his energy on breathing and trying to make it home to Nate. Tim started a second IV to help keep Brad hydrated and stable as they waited for the bird to get to their location.  Brad passed out again as they heard the sound of the helo approaching.  His vitals were holding so Tim let him rest.

They moved him to the bird and before Tim sent him off he said, "stay strong Brad you're almost back to Nate."  

He saw them pull the nasal tube from Brad's nose and put an et-tube down his throat before they were off and he couldn't see anymore.  As he watched the helo take off he just hoped and prayed that it was enough.  That Brad would be strong enough to pull through. 


End file.
